jadensadventuresfandomcom-20200215-history
Jeffrey, Jaden, Hiccup
''Jeffrey, Jaden, Hiccup & Friends' Storm Adventures of Captain America: Civil War ''is an upcoming crossover to be made by Tigerman531, Aaron the Meerkat and Ren the God of Humor. Plot With help from the Justice Guardians and Team Berk, Captain America leads the newly formed Avengers in their continued efforts to protect humanity. But after another incident caused by the Avengers results in collateral damage, political pressure mounts to install a system of accountability, headed by a governing body to oversee and direct the team. The new status quo fractures the Avengers, resulting in three camps. One is lead by Steve Rogers who desires to have the Avengers to be free to keep protecting humanity without interference from the government. The second is lead by Tony Stark, who feels responsible for the incident in Sokovia. The third is lead by Jaden, Jeffrey and Hiccup who wish to stand neutral against the Sokovia Accords. Trivia *Starlight Glimmer, Sora, Kairi, Riku, Donald Duck, Goofy, Judy Hopps, Nick Wilde, Patrick Dragonheart, Kion, Bunga, Fuli, Ono, Beshte, will guest star in this. *Throughout this crossover, Hiccup is having a Hard time trying to make a Decision when be Helping the teams to Stop or Supporting the government. in the end, he joins the teams to stop this. *At the end of the Adventure, the Justice Guardians take custody of Captain America's shield after he leaves it behind. They will also continue their search for Stephan Strange. *Jaden, Alexis, Jeffrey, Aqua, Xion, Tammy, DJ, Snowflake, Berkeley Beetle, Patch, Batty Koda, avoid being sent to the Raft after the battle at the airport. Scenes Crossbones *Crossbones: The Justice Guardians. *glares* I've been looking forward to seeing you again. *Jeffrey: *growls* Brock Lumlow. *Jaden: So, you survived the battle in Washington D.C. after all!! *Jeffrey: You have one chance to surrender, Lumlow! *Crossbones: After what you did to me?!? *takes off his helmet and shows his face* *Jeffrey: ...!! Whoa... *Hiccup: Boy, talk about the grudge you have Dude. But come on. having vengeance on us? geez. that's a new low even for you Lumslow. *Tammy: Hey, Rumlow!! The way your face looks is an improvement!!! *DJ: *high-paws her* *Paula: Yoo hoo! Lum Slow, would you like me to make you an appointment for Plastic surgery? Meeting *(An archived recording of the Battle in New York comes up on the screen) *Thunderbolt Ross: New York. *Jaden: Hold up! What happened in New York wasn't our fault! *Amethyst: Whoa, did that Happen? *Xion: Yeah... *Jesse: Jaden's right!! What happened in New York was all because of Loki!! He's the one who summoned that army!!! *Tuffnut: Ah yeah, Loki, What a Guy. Good Thing we celebrate Loki Day under his name. *Jeffrey: Earth would've been destroyed if we hadn't stopped them! *Garnet: just like The Diamonds wanted to Destroy the Earth by Building a colony would've caused the Extinction of All Life on Earth. *(Another archived recording of the HYDRA uprising in Washington D.C. appears on the screen) *Thunderbolt Ross: Washington D.C. *Alexis: That also was not our fault. We had no idea HYDRA was secretly working within S.H.I.E.L.D. *Hiccup: Unbelievable.... All We did Is to Save the World.. *Rainbow Dash: You can't blame us for that! *Aqua: HYDRA was gonna kill millions of people based on something outrageous as predicting the future. *Fishlegs: How can you blame us of all things happening? *Twilight: We were doing our jobs, Ross. *(One more archived recording of Sokovia going up because of Ultron appears on the screen) *Thunderbolt Ross: Sokovia. *Scamper: ........ I've got nothing to say. *DJ: *lowers his head sadly* *Steven: How that happen? *Beetles: Ultron. That's how. *(The images made Scarlet Witch uncomfortable) *Toothless: *Saw Her* *Lea: Ultron was gonna wipe out humanity by creating another "asteroid" and hit Earth with it. *Applejack: If we hadn't stopped Ultron, so many lives would've been lost. *Pearl: You did all this guys? *Atticus: Yes. We were involved in all these battles. *Batty: And it wasn't pretty. *Steven: Whoa... Peggy's funeral *Aqua: *gently brushes Xion's hair for her* *Xion: *patiently relaxes as Aqua brushes her hair* *Toothless: *Gently Nudges to Xion* *Xion: *hugs Toothless in comfort* * Black Panther *(Several of the Justice Guardians and Team Berk members watch the fight between Bucky and the man in the black cat costume) *Jaden: Who the heck is that?! *Hiccup: *Watches* who Is That? *Jeffrey: *eyes glow draconically as he summons his Keyblade* Let's go find out. *Jaden: Right. *activates his Keyblade* *Hiccup: Guys, I wish I can fight but.. oh it's hard to decide, Just, leave me out of this. *Garnet: Don't Worry Hiccup, We'll Fight for you, You just wait here. *Amethyst: Leave that guy to us. *Jeffrey: If you change your mind, catch up to us. Xion, if the guy fighting Bucky escapes, don't lose track of him. *Xion: Okay, daddy! *(The rest of the members jump on the roof where Bucky and the black cat man are fighting on) *Jesse: *to the black cat man* Hey!! Whoever you are, stop!!!! *Rainbow Dash: Leave our friend alone, tough guy!!! *Amethyst: You're Outnumbered By JeffPoleon and His Army! *(The man in the black cat costume knocks Jesse off his feet, punches Rainbow Dash and kicks Amethyst) *Jesse: *moans* *Pearl: He's Getting away! *Snotlout: Come on! Let's go Get Him! *Rainbow Dash: *groans, then growls* You'll pay for that, cat freak!! *(The man in the black cat costume unfurls his claws) *Tammy: ...!! He's got claws too!! *Jeffrey: All right, pal! Stand down! *Astrid: Last warning! Team Cap vs Team Iron Man vs Justice Guardians & Team Berk *Stark: Alright. I've run outta patience. Underoos!!! *(Suddenly, a web is shot at Captain America's shield, which gets taken from him and Captain's hands get tied together in the web) *Jeffrey: Whoa! *(And on a car with Captain America's shield... lands Spider-Man!!!) *Jaden: ...!!!!!! SPIDER-MAN?!!?!? *Spider-Man: Hey everyone! *Jeffrey: ...!!! *thinks to himself* So Stark brought you to his side... *Stark: Nice job, kid. *Nails: *growls* Not him!!! Anyone but him!!! *Xion: *thinks to herself* Oh, great... *(Ant-Man becomes huge!!!) *Jaden: ...!!!! Whoa!!! *Midna: ...!!! That's new! *Tammy: WOW!!!! That's no "Ant-Man"!!! That's more like... like...!!! *DJ: Giant Man?! *Fishlegs: Oh my Odin!! *Lea: Gi-ANT Man!! *smirks* That's pretty clever!! *Xion: *thinks to herself* Scott and Mr. Pym sure have been busy. *Jesse: Guys!!! As cool as Scott's new trick is, we've gotta stop this!!! *Rocko: come on! *Xion: *eyes glow draconically* *Tuffnut: Let's End This. *Do A Battle Cry* *Iron Man: *to Giant Man* Give me back my Rhodey!!!! *Dragon-Jeffrey: *growls* *Ruffnut: You Want Your Rhodey? Come and Get it Iron Tin Man! *Giant Man: *tosses War Machine* *Amethyst: Hey! Giant Man! Get a load of This! *All Gems Fused Into Alexandrite!* *Alexandrite: *Roars* *Spider-Man: WHOA!!! *Captain America: What on Earth-?!? *Jaden: It's called fusion, Captain. *smiles* And they don't need a Polymerization card to make it happen!! *Black Panther: Another giant?!?! *Dragon-Jeffrey: *smirks* *Falcon: *flies by and kicks Iron Man hard* *Dragon-Jeffrey: *flies after Tony and thinks to himself* Now to stop Tony before he makes another mistake. *Spider-Man: I've got him!! *shoots webbing at War-Machine and catches him* *Heffer: *to Spider Man* And He Got You Nails! Oh Wait, Nails is right there. *Nails: That's right!!! *charges at Spider-Man* And this one is mine!!!! *tackles Spider-Man* *Spider-Man: Whoa!! *Hiccup: *flies with Toothless try to get to the jet* Escaping with Steve and Bucky * Aqua: *tending to Jaden* How are you doing? *Jaden: *moans as he lies down* Still recovering from that punch I got... Stark wasn't kidding about how hard his armor... *(Toothless call) *Hiccup: We came here as fast was we can, Black Widow is one tough lady. *Jeffrey: *groans* *Alexis: *tending Jeffrey's bruised arm* Are you gonna be okay, Jeffrey? *Hiccup: *sits down* *Jeffrey: I've had worse... *Tammy: *pants as she lies on the ground* *DJ: *nuzzles Snowflake gently* *Astrid: So, what are we gonna do now? *Jaden: First... *lies down* We need a breather from that struggle... *Hiccup: After all the War we had, too bad we lost others back there. *Jeffrey: *sighs as he lays down* *Steven: sorry all of this happen guys, Hiccup could've made his decision. *Hiccup: I know Steven. I was having a hard time Deciding. I helped the others to stop the battle. Epilogue *DJ: *sighs as he stares at Captain America's shield* *Snowflake: Are you gonna be okay, DJ? *DJ: I'll be fine. *Snowflake: *nuzzles against DJ's side* I know when you're lying to me, DJ. You're still hurt from everything that just happened... *DJ: *sighs* It just doesn't feel right... *Snowflake: I'm not happy about what Zemo tried to do to us either. But we've gotta hope that all this will blow over soon. *DJ: I know. *Snowflake: *licks DJ's cheek* I'm just happy my daddy that despite the Accords still being in affect, my daddy won't isolate the Haven from the world again. *DJ: So am i. *Snowflake: But he still wants the Accords to not affect me though. *DJ: *sighs* *Snowflake: We'll just have to hope the Council of Light can do something about this. *DJ: Yeah... *Shira: *walks in* I'm sure they will. The King and others have a way with words. *DJ: I know. *Shira: And if the U.N. can't understand that there are some things that are beyond our control, than the world needs to change. Not us. *Xion: *walks in* She's right. Whether anyone likes it or not, the world still needs us. *Tammy: *walks in* Even if the world gets mad at us? *Xion: Sometimes it's not easy being a hero. *DJ: I don't know about you, but after what just happened and since some people still hate us, I could use a break from all this. *Xion: We all could. *(In another room) *Jaden: How could we let this happen...? *Jeffrey: It wasn't our fault. *Jaden: I only wish we could've stopped the fighting.... Instead... It feels like we've made it worse... *Jeffrey: I know. But we can't let this stop us. *sighs* Still...i wished i had stopped Tony and Bruce from creating Ultron. *Hiccup: *Sits down in the corner with Tears rolling down to his cheeks* *Jesse: It's gonna take a miracle to bring the Avengers back together... *Starlight: I'm sorry... *Hiccup *Rubbing his Broken Arm* *Astrid: *tends to Hiccup's injuries* You'll be okay, Hiccup. I promise. *Aqua: *sheds tears as she sits on a chair* *Hiccup: I know Astrid.....I should've made my decision. but I did. but....it's my fault..... oh....what would my Father think? *Astrid: I'm sure he'd understand, Hiccup. We all were torn apart by having to face our friends. *Hiccup: Yeah but, not everyone who's can't make a choice.... *Garnet: She's right though. This was all because of one man's need for vengeance. *Jeffrey: *clutches his fists tightly* If i ever see Zemo again, I'll take him down myself. *Astrid: What we need is time to recover from this. *kisses Hiccup on the cheek* We all took a toll from this. *Hiccup: Jeffrey Please, let's not be to hasty about it. this isn't the time. *Jeffrey: ...I'm sorry. *sits with Aqua* *Aqua: *Sighs and stares at her hands* I can't believe what I almost did... *Amethyst: Whoa. What are you talking about girl? *Jeffrey: *puts his arm on her shoulder* *Aqua: You wouldn't understand. You never faced Xigbar... *Jeffrey: Oh, Aqua... *Amethyst: I'm just asking... *Jeffrey: Don't worry. There's just a lot of things you'll have to learn about us. *Astrid: *Wrapping Hiccup's Injured Arm* *????: A rather distraught time, you've gone through. *Jeffrey: Huh?! *(The ghost of Yoda appears.) *Jeffrey: ...Master Yoda. Category:Rtgoh1 Category:Jaden's Adventures Category:Jeffrey and Friend's Adventures Category:Tigerman531 Category:Hiccup's Adventures Category:Brermeerkat Category:Superhero films Category:Marvel Films